


The Tales of KakaIru

by Ashura_Uzumaki



Category: KakaIru - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: BoyxBoy, Budding Love, Dating, First Date, Flashbacks, Love, M/M, Modern Setting, Romance, Seme, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Uke, Yaoi, boyslove, hardcore yaoi, kakairu - Freeform, kakashixiruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Uzumaki/pseuds/Ashura_Uzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to focus on fixing himself after years of abuse and wrong decisions, Umino Iruka swore off men. However, that's about to change tonight as Iruka goes on his first date in over two tears. Has the young chunin matured enough in this time to be able to maintain a healthy relationship? Or will he revert back to his old destructive ways?</p><p>This story takes place in a modern day setting and I will be adding a new chapter about once a week.</p><p>Just a warning, as the story goes on there will be sexually explicit scenes.</p><p>Also, this is my first fanfic so feedback would be much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Date

Iruka was a bit nervous for his date. He hadn't been out with someone in almost two years and he wasn't sure if he could compose himself around an attractive man; during his younger days he had a reputation for being somewhat of a wild child. 

"Don't be nervous." Iruka whispered to himself, "You've got this. No hook ups tonight. You can control yourself now." Iruka made a promise that he would work on himself and his relationship with God before trying to date again. He had so many issues from his past that hindered him from maintaining healthy relationships. However, these past two years he had kept his promise as best he could and still had no desire to break it. For that, he believed God deemed him ready and sent a strapping young man named Kakashi his way.

Kakashi was hot, at least that's what Iruka imagined. He hadn't actually spent much time with jonin and his face was always partially covered. But what he did manage to see, he liked.... alot. 

Adding the finishing touches to his outfit, Iruka looked at himself in the mirror one last time before leaving his house. They were going to a comedy club he found near the center of town. He hoped the comedians would be funny. Especially the main one. (Iruka knew the guy and had high hopes.) He had spent so much time on trying to make sure he planned the perfect date that the stress was getting to him. But he decided to let go of expectations and trust God had his back.

\-----------------------------------

"Crap, I'm late..." Iruka whispered to himself as he stepped out of his car, "I hope he isn't mad." The walk from his car to the entrance of the club was simultaneously the longest walk of his life and the shortest. He was so nervous and excited to finally spend one on one time with this handsome specimen of a man.

"Oh I think that's him!" Iruka thought to himself as his eyes spotted the back Kakashi, "What can I do to surprise him? To make myself stand out? I'm sure he dates so many guys I don't just want to fade into the masses.... Oh! I got it!"

"Stick em' up!!" Iruka yelled as he jumped at the man's back sticking a kunai to his throat.

Acting startled-because let's be honest, no one could pull a fast one on Kakashi of the leaf-he said excitedly, "You're here!"

As he pulled Iruka in for a quick hug Iruka's mind raced.

"Wow. I knew Kakashi was hot but.. Wow... Just... Wow. He's so tall and his skin is so fair. His hands. Omg his hands are so big. I wonder how they'd feel holding me and doing naughty thing..STOP!" Iruka had to keep his mind from having sex with Kakashi right then and there.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm late I ha.."

"No problem! Close your eyes and hold out your hands!" Kakashi said as he handed Iruka a picture he drew for him.

It was a picture of Iruka's favorite childhood shows combined and it was REALLY good. Professional even.

"Who would have thought Kakashi was an artist let alone a total sweetheart." Iruka thought.

"Omg thank you so much! This is so good!"

"Haha I'm glad you like it. You ready to go inside?"

"Yeah, we should probably find our seats before it starts, huh?"

\-----------------------------------

The two took a seat at a small table in the very front of the venue right by the stage. A cozy little corner and right by the action they thought it was the perfect spot. 

"Can I get you two anything to eat or drink" A cute brunette waitress asked, patiently waiting for them to place an order.

"I'm starving. I'll have a large bowl of chicken ramen. How bout you?" Kakashi turned his head toward Iruka.

"Gosh, I am so hungry but I don't want to look bloated in front of kakashi-san. Maybe I'll just get a drink. Oooh this looks good; really sweet so I won't taste the alcohol. God knows that makes me sick."

"I'll have one Sex on the Stage, please."

Kakashi looked at Iruka with a smirk. 

"Are you trying to give me a hint?"

"Hahaha no! I just.. I.. Haha. It was the sweetest drink they had.." Iruka couldn't help but look down at his thumbs, embarrassed and completely flustered.

"Mmhmmm. Riiiight.." Kakashi couldnt help but laugh to himself. Iruka looked so cute sitting there, his perfectly tanned skin now glowing with a tinge of pink. If he was honest he could take Iruka right then and there. Sex on the stage with a cute brunette didn't sound bad at all. He could only image dominating the younger one, making him scream with every thrust; plowing him harder and harder until he begged him to stop. Ugh, imagining the look on Iruka's face as he slide inside him was intoxicating. 

But he had to shake that thought out. He actually liked the boy and knew he wanted to spend more than one night with him. Even though that night would be amazing, no doubt about it.

After a few minutes the first comedian stepped on stage and started his routine. He seemed funny enough and he definitely had the crowd going. Iruka smiled to himself, things couldn't get any better than this... So he thought.

"Look at these two guys here, what are you guys? On a date?" The comdeian smirked not knowing he was actually right on the money.

"Yup" Kakashi and Iruka said almost simutaneously.

"Wait, really? You guys are on a date? You two are gay?"

"Haha yeah.." 

That little exchange changed the whole flow of that night. Soon they became the butt of every joke. Comdeian after comedian hit them with everything they had and the crowd loved it. Strangely, so did Iruka.

He liked being clowned on for some reason. It made him feel at ease, like he was with his best friends or something.

Kakashi enjoyed it too. He wasn't used to being made fun of, being a feared shinobi and all, so it was a humbling experience. 

"Yes! It's Genma." Iruka thought to himself. Although he consistently came off as dry and emotionless, Genma was a complete savage when it came to making fun of people. He called it like he saw it and his jokes were spot on; that's why when Iruka found out Genma was performing he booked the tickets right away.

As Genma stepped up to the mic he looked over the crowd and spotted Iruka and..... "Kakashi?! Haha I had a feeling Iruka was gay.. but Kakashi?!" He wasn't going to let this perfect opportunity to mess with one of the most respected and feared shinobi pass him by. 

Iruka and Kakashi quickly became the main act of Genma's stand up. Almost every joke hit them hard and made the crowd roar with laughter that could easily heard outside the club.

As Kakashi looked over at Iruka his heart fluttered. Iruka was so cute when he laughed, even though his laugh wasn't. It was high pitched and booming; hardly something you'd call cute. Nonetheless, Kakashi loved it. It actually made him laugh even more.

By the end of the night both shinobi were red from the lack of oxygen. They laughed so hard it was difficult to breathe. 

Iruka was glad his date could take a joke (he needed to if he was gonna be able to date Iruka, who was surprisingly quick witted). It made Kakashi seem so much more attractive. He loved when men didn't take themselves too seriously; and with Kakashi being a hotshot and all he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it. But he did, and it was wonderful.

\-----------------------------------

Walking out of the club Iruka didn't know what to expect. There were a bunch of rough and tough shinobi there who he didn't think would like the idea of two guys dating. However, to his surprise, shinobi after shinobi passed by him and Kakashi saying things like, "good luck you two!" and "you guys look so cute together!" It made the night even more special knowing that the shinobi of Konoha were rooting for them to work out.

As the two continued to walk through the parking lot they started to feel a little sad that the night was coming to a close. They didn't want to part with each other. Especially now that they knew exactly how good it felt to be around one another.

"I had so much fun tonight, Kakashi. I loved how we were like half the show. If actually made me feel more comfortable when they clowned on us."

"Yeah, me too. I still can't believe what he said to you. 'You always knew you were guy, huh? You probably ran out of your mother's vagina like ewww ewww get it off of me!' Hahahaha"

"I know! Hahahaaha. That was so funny." Iruka couldn't help but smile a huge smile. He loved being around this man. Something about him made Iruka feel like he was on top of the world.

Everything seemed to be going prefectly until Kakashi told Iruka something he really didn't want to hear after having such an amazing date.

"Iruka, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm supposed to go on another date tomorrow night."

"Oh..." Iruka's heart sank. He couldn't help but feel like this was the end for him and Kakashi. He was heartbroken but he tried to keep away the tears. Deep in his heart he knew this was too good to be true.

"But I really like you. I had such a great time with you I don't even want to go tomorrow."

"Haha yeah." Iruka let out a fake laugh.

"I'm sorry, if I didn't already say I'd go out with him tomorrow then I wouldn't go. Also, I'd feel bad if I canceled but trust me, you have nothing to worry about." 

"Sure, that's what he says now. They'll probably have a great time tomorrow and that'll be the end of it. Also, if he really liked me then he'd just cancel his date but whatever." Iruka's mind raced. 

"Iruka, are you okay?"

"Yeah, hahaha. I'm good. Regardless I hope you have fun tomorrow!" Iruka did his best to sound happy and upbeat even though he was slowly dying inside. 

"Thanks! I'll text you right after. I give you a shinobi's promise" 

"Haha sounds good." The young chunin said as his eyes slowly fell towards the floor.

Kakashi took a small step forward and placed a long slender finger at the bottom of the chunin's chin, lifting his head slowly. As he stared into Iruka's eyes he couldn't control his desire to kiss him. So he leaned in and planted a small kiss on Iruka's left cheek.

Iruka could feel himself blushing, his face turning redder by the second. He was flustered and completely speechless. 

He mustered up a smile and upon giving Kakashi one last hug and a small goodbye he turned around and began walking to his car. 

"Damn. Iruka has a nice ass." Kakashi thought to himself as he watched the chunin walk away, "The things I'd do to that are unspeakable. It's so perky and.. Just... Damn! I'd pound him so hard he wouldnt be able to wa-STOP. Control yourself Kakashi. This one's special. Take your time. Good things happen to those who wait." 

Iruka smiled to himself. He didn't feel so nervous anymore. All the anxiety he had went away with that one small kiss. He knew Kakashi truly meant what he said and he had nothing to worry about. "Until tomorrow, Kakashi-San. Goodnight."


	2. The Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and kakashi enjoy a show and the village theatre.
> 
> The first two chapters are a little slow to me but will speed up as soon as chapter three hit.

"You waited till the end of your date to basically tell him that he never really had a chance?! That's kinda mean. What'd he say?"

"Well, he wasn't too happy about it. But oh well, what's done is done." Kakashi tried to end that topic as soon as possible so he could hurry and set another date with Iruka. He hadn't wanted anything else but the brown skinned chunin since they first met and all this texting wasn't enough. "I really want to see you again, Iruka. Can you go to the village theatre this Sunday night? Around 7?"

"I just kind of feel bad for the guy. But you're right, you can't do anything about it now. As for Sunday night, I'll be there! And I won't be late this time, I promise. Lol."

\-----------------------------------

Sunday night couldn't have come any faster. Iruka was waiting for his date at the entrance to the village theatre. He came early to make sure he kept his promise to be there on time but apparently it didn't even matter. Twenty minutes past seven and Kakashi still wasn't there. He couldn't hide his true self for long; being on time for the first date was hard enough for Kakashi-sensei. 

Worriedly calling the jonin, Iruka asked, "Kakashi, are you still coming?" He hoped he didn't sound too needy or desperate but he couldn't help it. This date was really important to him and the beautiful silver haired ninja wasn't showing any signs of coming soon.

"Iruka, I'm so sorry. My mission took longer than I thought so I'm running a little late. I'll be there soon. Please don't leave, I promise it'll be worth the wait."

Kakashi wasn't lying when he said that either. He strolled up to the village theatre with a cane and a missions outfit from about 50 years ago giving Iruka quite the surprise. 

The young brown eyed chunin had let it slip that he found older men extremely attractive. He couldn't believe Kakashi would remember that and incorporate it into their own dating life. 

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked with a grin on his face.

Trying to sound modest Iruka just laughed and said he looked very handsome even though he could have definitely said more. Kakashi looked like the silver foxes of Iruka's dreams with his old school ninja outfit (probably from his dad) hugging his body in all the right places and his silver hair combed to the side. It was enough to make the chunin's mouth water.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Kakashi motioned with his right hand signaling Iruka to take the lead. 

"Yeah, let's go. The theatres filling up but I'm sure we'll find seats no problem."

\-----------------------------------

The performance was great. The two ninja found seats in the corner of the theatre where they could enjoy the show without anyone from the village spotting them and trying to make small talk; both men absolutely hated empty conversation. 

As the theatre started emptying, Kakashi turned is head and looked deep into Iruka's eyes. He was still holding the chunin's hand; a feat that took him almost a half an hour to do. Despite looking like a porcelain stud and giving off confidence like no other, on the inside Kakashi was incredibly nervous. Although he truly was a sweet heart most of his knowledge about romantic experience came from one night stands and those icha icha books written by that pervy sunnin. 

This was the second date with the potential love of his life and he didn't want to ruin it by moving too fast or treating the sexy chunin like one of his disposable lovers. He had to play it slow and steady if he was gonna have any chance at staying in his love interest's life.

"I think we're the last ones in here, want to move our date to my car?...To talk, of course!" Kakashi quickly corrected any implication that he was going to try anything inappropriate.

"Hahaha yeah." Iruka laughed at the unconcealed blush forming on the visible parts of Kakashi's face. He knew the jonin had just stumbled and it was cute seeing someone that seemingly confident get flustered.

\-----------------------------------

As the two conversed in the car they couldn't help but notice how fluid they moved from topic to topic. Everything just flowed naturally and it seemed to never stop; it was as if they'd known each other for years.

But the night was coming to a close and both ninja had only a few minutes left with one another. After about three hours chatting in the car they knew it was almost time to say goodbye. 

"I really want to kiss him right now but I don't know if I should. Shoot, I don't even know if I remember HOW to kiss. I haven't kissed in so long omg. Why am I so nervous? It's just a kiss. But it's with a really special person. What if I suck and he gets turned off?! Or what if I move in for a kiss and he backs away, omg that would be so embarrassing!" Iruka's mind wasn't the only thing racing. His mouth hadn't stopped moving and unlike the smooth and profound responses he was giving before, he was now spouting out utter nonsense.

"Hahaha he's getting flustered, I can tell." Kakashi thought as he analyzed the now reddish brown chunin. "He's making zero sense and he's getting redder by the second. My gosh he's so cute when he's nervous. Ugghhh Iruka-sensei stop doing this to me. I can't help but want to kiss you so badly right now." 

And with that thought, Kakashi reached out and pulled Iruka in close. The chunin was still talking nonsense but that just upped the appeal for Kakashi. He tilted his head and leaned in towards Iruka planting a soft kiss on the teacher, successfully silencing him in the process. 

It was like fireworks when their lips met for the first time. Iruka couldn't see anyone else but the ninja sitting in front of him. It was as if everything around him blurred out and all he could see was the sweet gaze of the masked man. 

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. But you just looked so cute I couldn't help myself."

Iruka could barely think of words yet formulate a whole sentance so he simply said nothing and continued to look into the eye of his date.

Kakashi knew that look all too well. Iruka wanted him and wanted him bad. The two began to breathe heavy as they started intensely into each other's eyes. Iruka's pupils dilated and Kakashi's sharingan activated behind his mask. The air between them was so thick you could cut it with a kunai. He knew he could take the chunin right then and there if he wanted to. Unfortunately, he knew he would regret it later. 

"You should never have dessert first because it will ruin your appetite. You'll end up not wanting the rest of your meal." That's what his dad would say and he knew he wasn't just talking about food.

He took a deep breath and pulled away from the now shaking chunin and flashed him a smile with his crinkled eye.

"Oh look at the time. I think I have to go..... But I had so much fun with you tonight and I can't wait to see you again. Iruka-sensei, I have never felt so strongly about anyone before and I hope that doesn't scare you."

"It doesn't. I feel the same way about you, Kakashi. I had a great time tonight and I'm glad we met. I seriously feel like I've known you my whole life." 

"Me too." Kakashi leaned in and looked into the chunin's eyes as he gave him one last kiss for the ride home. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah." Iruka flashed the silver haired man a soft smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Lost In Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been around a month since Kakashi and Iruka shared their first kiss and a lot has happened since then.
> 
> Iruka spends his morning reminiscing about a few of the precious moments he's had with Kakashi.

"I can't believe we've only known each other for a little over a month." Iruka thought to himself as he sat criss crossed on his living room couch. He had spent the morning in deep thoughts and day dreams with his favorite cup of breakfast tea in his hands. "It seems like we've known each other forever. I didn't think it was possible to feel this attached to someone in just a short amount of time but here I am, longing to see Kashi even though we just saw each other like three days ago. 'Kashi.' Hahaha oh my gosh, I can't believe we gave each other nicknames. Never thought I'd be one of those people. Seriously, I surprise myself sometimes." 

The young chunin got up to grab a piece of leftover cake from his refrigerator. He couldn't stop thinking about his life right now. So many things have happened within the last month.

"Omg, thinking about surprises, I can't believe we did that here. I thought I wasn't going to do anything sexual until we were official..... Ugh, I still feel kinda bad about that." Iruka was ruminating on the time he basically had his whole body wrapped around Kakashi. Everything happened so fast it was like a blur. The kiss they had shared before meaning to leave the house turned into a full blown make out sesh. Before the young teacher knew it he was straddling Kakashi while slowly grinding his hips against the man's rock hard erection. Seeing Iruka in ecstasy over his cock drove the older man wild. He quickly moved both of his large calloused hands up Iruka's shorts and placed them onto the chunin's smooth hairless ass. Kakashi-sensei had always had a thing for butts and lucky for him, Iruka's was perfect. As he held the chunin's ass in his hands he began to think of all the things he could do to it. The poor young ninja had no idea what Kakashi was capable of. With two long fingers he started molesting the chunin's tight pink hole, slowly moving his way deeper and deeper inside his young lover. The teacher couldn't muffle himself and began filling the house with loud moans of raw uncensored pleasure. He began to grind on Kakashi harder and faster; feeling his throbbing cock through his clothes. This almost threw Kakashi over the edge. He was so unbelievably horny; ready to stuff the perfectly tanned teacher with more than just his fingers. But almost instantaneously, the mood changed. 

With a loud gasp, Iruka pushed himself off Kakashi and stood beside the bed unsettlingly still. He couldn't believe he had given in to temptation and been intimate with someone outside the context of a relationship; he had promised God he wouldn't do that anymore. Why didn't he stop himself? He felt absolutely horrible and, upon seeing his lover's eyes fill with regret, so did Kakashi.

"Hahaha I'm sure I freaked him out with all my crying but I'm actually kind of glad that happened. It gives me a funny story to tell and showed me how much of a stand up guy Kakashi really is. I can't believe he's kept his promise to stop me whenever I let my hormones take over. He's got enough willpower for the both of us." Iruka let out a soft laugh and smiled to himself. "Come to think of it, Kakashi has proven he's a stand up guy on multiple occasions." 

Iruka began to reminisce about the time Kakashi went with him to take Naruto (a child Iruka considered to be his younger brother) to the Konohagakure Pumpkin Festival two villages over. Even though the two ninja hadn't spent time alone together in two weeks due to the amount of missions they had, Kakashi was more than willing to spend a day catering to a young boy he didn't even know. He even bonded with the boy while running away from Iruka in the haunted corn maze which simultaneously frustrated and endeared the chunin. "Seriously, how many guys would do that and be happy about it?....Oh my gosh! How could I forget? He even brought Naruto a gift that day and then tried to pay for our entrance to the festival! Uh oh, here it comes.." Iruka couldn't hold back his tears. Naruto meant the world to him. So just knowing that Kakashi was more than willing to try and form bonds with the all too often ostracized boy made his heart melt. 

He also thought of when he and Kakashi had a heart to heart outside of his house at almost one oclock in the morning. The jonin told him about his cold hard past. About all the strenuous missions he'd gone on and how they had left him scarred and broken. 

Kakashi of the Sharingan was not as put together as everyone thought. He has depression, anxiety, depersonalization, and derealization. He is like a lost puppy walking through complete darkness sometimes. Yet, through all of that, he never stops pushing forward. "That man is a true fighter, both on and off the battlefield." Iruka couldn't help but blush at the thought of Kakashi's strength which made him feel like a fangirl but he was okay with it. 

That conversation really did a lot for Iruka. He had so much respect for the jonin, not only because of his renowned battle skills but because he had the courage to tell Iruka about his problems. That was extremely attractive to him. If anything, it was the most attractive thing about him. 

"Man, I really lucked out with this one. I hope-" RING RING RING RING. "Oi!" Iruka jumped at the sound of his phone ringing and vibrating on the counter a few feet in front of him. "I wonder who that is?" Iruka thought as he walked over to his old messed up phone.

"......Hello?"


End file.
